tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AlejandroCodyTylerNoah
Hey, ACTN! Looks like you're making a pretty good entrance since your already in a camp! And I'm in it too, cool! If you need help, you know who to send for! Bloomin13 22:11, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Season of the Superstars is custom only! lots of camps don't usually use original contestants from the series. Bloomin13 22:32, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Ohh ok i didnt know. thanks man!! so yeah, you're gonna have to make a new character instead of Zeke. Bloomin13 22:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) click on the green Bloomin13's to go to my profile and then my talk page so you can leave me a message! Bloomin13 22:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) before you publish a message, push signature so that I know it's you! Bloomin13 22:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) No Advertising, you can get banned for that, i did, once and got banned for a month-~Hello!~Natedog14 Here~Want some Hotdogs?-Natedog14 Dude, Advertising is against the rules. Just sayin' 11347 was Here. And He liked it. 22:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, leave him alone! No Admin told him about it like they are supposed to! Bloomin13 22:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! 11347 was Here. And He liked it. 22:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I accidentally deleted your character on Total Drama Big Brother 1. May you speak as Chandler again? My apologies. Hey! Aren't you that one Mysterious user? 16:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm Trey. In Rise To The Top: The Ultimate Camper, we are both on Team Flame. Since we are both two of the newest to this wiki, it makes us vulnerable to elimination. We should stick together to stay in the game. Will you? 20:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) That was me! EnTrey 20:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Alliance. You. Me. Since we are n00bs, everyone will want to vote us out. Deal? EnTrey 21:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) In Rise To The Top! No advertising camps Please and Thank you (PaTy) [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 12:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Please start posting in that new group. Survivor321 21:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi ACTN. To signup for my camp, you have to use the talkpage first. Watch out, He’s one of them. Zap! Way to go, Zoom. 20:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Could you please start posting in my group and please keep posting in it Survivor321 02:20, September 2, 2011 (UTC) thanks for joining my camp Total Drama Rule the Movies but is your character a guy or gal Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 21:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Chandler's a guy hi you also have to play for the killer cameras A little chinese lesson for you Menmenchi means Enjoy you meal Menmenchi is no raw deal 02:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Isn't that agaisnt the rules? Survivor321 22:29, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Pickwho you went on you team for Matt & Chandler Vick0971 21:52, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Island Drama: Movie Time It's not for auditions it's the sequel to Johnny's Mini Camp and auditions aren't supposed to start but I can save you a spot if you'd like 'Yay I can't wait! For what? ' 01:15, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Game On! Hey AlejandroCodyTylerNoah your character Matt was accepted in Island Drama: Game On!, Please wait untill the finale of Island Drama: Movie Time so the camp can start. In the meantime please create a picture of your character to have an idea of what they do like. If you have any questions please contact me. 'It's friday friday gotta... What? It's not friday? ' I think that Chandler and Jack should go to the finale together. What do you think? If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 02:35, January 28, 2012 (UTC) I actually think we should vote out Natalia or Davis, because they're the hosts characters, and therefore a threat. Let's make this game interesting! :D You vote for one of them first, then I'll vote whoever you did! If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 02:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Actually, ya, let's vote Paul this time. But we should work together in challenges every time, so we can always be safe. :D If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 02:51, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Will do, until we're in the finale! :D If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 02:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Ya, it's good! Just put it ni the gallery on the page! :) If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 22:25, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Challenge today at 2:00PM EST on Island Drama: Game On! 'What 'cha ' 16:30, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ACTN, I'd really ask you to vote Jake in Tour of the Island. It'd be very appreciated if you voted for him. Reason why you should go against Jake's pleads? Read the eighth challenge, and what he did. If you need any further reasons, please, think again. Thank you. Sunslicer2 Slicing the sun '' 05:05, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, ACTN! I ask you to not vote for me, because it was a simple misunderstanding. Sunny honestly just misunderstood stuff, that's all. :P. I ask you to not vote for me, but it's your choice dude. :P Jake R Talk To Me! 05:51, February 12, 2012 (UTC) The next part of the challenge for Total Drama: Ultimate Ultimatum is up. ♥ Love the Moonchild ♥ Love the Indie Chick ♥ 22:30, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey the new season is up 'What 'cha ''' 22:03, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Debuter Okay, but who do you want to debut CodyDuncanFan97 00:34, April 5, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Noah will debut in episode 5. The third challenge has started in Wrath! CodyDuncanFan97 23:45, April 5, 2012 (UTC)CodyDuncanFan97 Hey mypalben18 here... I was wondering if you could change your votes from izzy to mike... he is so obviously godplaying and this could hurt our chances in future challenges, should Chris take notice! NEW CHALLENGE :D The next challenge of Wrath will be tomorrow! (8:00 EST, 5:00 PST, 4:00 CST)! ~~CodyDuncanFan97 Dude, please meet me on this chat: http://totaldramaspongeboy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Survivor321 19:23, April 17, 2012 (UTC)